


Damn Wing

by LuciferneverLies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, F/F, Fluff, Hope you Enjoy Shay, Mentions of Sexy Time, Mercy!Historia, Pharah!Ymir, super late Christmas gift, they're both nerds to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/pseuds/LuciferneverLies
Summary: Ymir swore right then and there that was the moment all her careful months of planning went down the drain, and her soul ascended from her body.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reservation_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reservation_Red/gifts).



> For you, dear Shay! Sorry it's late ;~;

Everything was going according to plan. They were fully dressed, ready to kick ass at the convention. That’s what she told herself anyways. So by the time someone asked them for a picture, she took her pose, squeezing her fist just so for the wings to come to life.

However that didn’t go the way she envisioned. One wing popped open just fine, but much to her horror, just as the camera flash went off, the other wing stayed within her back piece. Ymir swore right then and there that was the moment all her careful months of planning went down the drain, and her soul ascended from her body.

If there was a god, Ymir damn well wanted them to let the ground swallow her up, but it never came. Instead she felt a hand squeeze hers, and she looked down to see Historia giving her a soft grin.

“I know you’re panicking,” she stated, causing the blush to rear it’s ugly head. “It’s alright. My staff isn’t glowing like it did last night,” she clicked the button to emphasize, and Ymir saw what she meant. “How about we escape to the restroom real fast to fix your wing? Before someone else wants a picture with the infamous Doctor Ziegler and Ms. Fareeha Amari,” she said with a wink.

Ymir could only laugh out despite her disproval of the wing not working, and shook her head while Historia led them to the bathroom. All the while one of her wings stayed out, and really she didn’t much care about them staring after that.

 

* * *

 

Once they made it inside the restroom Historia took short work of checking to make sure it was just the two of them, and locked the door once she was satisfied.

Without having to be told by her, Ymir began to remove most of her armor. Slowly becoming more comfortable with the fact that the weight was off, and placed each individual piece on the counter, except the back part.

“Do you think it’s the spring?” Ymir asked lowly, more so to herself than Historia. “I thought I calibrated it just fine last night before we….” She let the sentence drop, feeling the blush take over most of her upper torso and she was quite thankful for her tan skin.

“You mean before I had you pressed into the mattress in our hotel room,” Historia offered, voice dripping with a sultry undertone. “Because I remember that quite fondly.”

Ymir felt Historia’s lips press against the exposed part of her back, and swallowed thickly. “That’s...I’m pretty sure I had you against the door.” It came out more as a squeak, causing Historia to chuckle.

“Right, after I already had you begging and spent underneath me,” she quipped, moving to stand next to Ymir to look at the wing.

Ymir didn’t move to make a comment, simply ignoring the fact that Historia was right and squinted at the wing. It wasn’t intricate like the wings Historia was sporting as Mercy, but it should have pushed open as if the jetpack really came to life.

Briefly she thought of last night, casting her gaze to Historia. The two had been drinking, nothing new whenever they end up in hotels together, and of course they had sex. Being in a relationship as long as they had normally warranted in them being intimate.

 _More like Historia jumping my bones before I can prepare myself for it_ , Ymir flushed looking away from Historia to look back at the piece. Something didn’t seem right to her about it not working. She did all her calibrations just right, like she had the first time she got it to work, and yet it wasn’t now. Even more so it was just the right wing that wasn’t working.

Had she simply forgot one side before her bones were jumped? Ymir wasn’t sure, but was content with looking at it instead of her girlfriend.

The longer she stared at it, the more her gaze narrowed, and finally it hit her. With a snort Ymir finally looked at Historia, “you were too rough with me last night.”

“Uh, I didn’t hear you complain about it when I was---”

“Okay, no.” Ymir huffed, ignoring the way the arousal shot to her gut. “I mean when we were stumbling around in our room. One of us must have knocked into it. Either when you surprised me and got me on the bed, or or….”

“When you had me screaming your name against the door?” Historia offered, grinning mischievously at her.

Ymir looked away then, blushing uncontrollably to the point that Historia let out a teasing laugh. “Baby, baby you’re so easily flustered when it comes to sex,” she began, leaning forward as she laughed, “we’ve been together six year now, and you still get so adorably awkward about it!”

Ymir looked at Historia with a playful scowl, “that’s because you’re the one who can’t keep her hands to herself,” her scowl disappeared when Historia rolled her eyes at Ymir.

“You’re gorgeous. So, of course I can’t.”

“Uh huh,” Ymir murmured, feeling quite shy in a way only Historia brought out of her.

“Hey no,” Historia said, placing her hand on Ymir’s bicep. “I mean it, babe. You’re gorgeous. Sexy even with all of those freckles.”

“Okay, okay,” Ymir huffed, grinning broadly. “You’re the Goddess so I mean, if you say so.”

“Uh huh,” Historia mocked playfully, moving the fabric on her left hip. “Lucky for you I brought the kit with me, so I’m sure you’ll be able to fix it.”

“Oh, god I love you,” Ymir said, bending down to kiss Historia after she took out the tools.

“I love you, too.” Historia said softly, clearing her throat a moment after. “Now let’s fix your jet wing, and go show everyone how badass your Pharah outfit came along.”

“You got it, my love.”

 

* * *

 

After about thirty minutes spent in the bathroom, telling people to shove it when they came banging on the door to use the one of many restrooms available, Ymir was finally able to get the wing to work.

Once she got everything back on and situated she smiled at Historia. “You ready for people to swoon over us?”

“Of course,” she laughed, moving to unlock and open the door. “I wonder if---”

“There you two are,” A familiar voice chirped happily, causing Ymir to grin in turn. “We looked everywhere for you guys,” the voice huffed, “looks like you two were doing the do in the restroom all along!”

“It wasn’t like that Sasha,” Ymir laughed once she and Historia exited out. The brunette gave her an exaggerated look, and Ymir couldn’t help roll her eyes. “Honest, I needed to fix the wing.”

“I thought everything was good to go before we came here” She questioned, giving Ymir a perplexed look.

“Yeah, well it worked last night and I forgot to check before we came,” Ymir offered, doing her best not to blush. “Historia kept me up all night so I didn’t necessarily remember to…uh.”

“No, it’s totally cool dude,” Sasha laughed, waving her hand at Ymir. “Mikasa kept me up all night too, so I get it at least. My light wasn’t working before I got to fix it.” She admitted, pointing at the chest piece of her Tracer outfit.

“That’s a relief,” Ymir laughed, smiling even more when Historia took her hand. “The others all here then?”

“Yeah! We’re ready for a group picture,” Sasha exclaimed, adjusting her wig. “Let’s get a move on you two!” With that she took off in the directions the others waited in.

Historia was the one to laugh, tugging at Ymir’s hand to get her to move. “You heard her babe, let’s go!”

True to Sasha’s word everyone was there waiting. Mikasa as Widowmaker, Reiner as Reinhardt, and Connie as Genji. There were others amongst them as the other Overwatch heroes, but none where Pharah or Mercy, and Ymir felt satisfied about it.

“About time!” Reiner said, voice sounded deeper than usual. “We thought we were gonna die without you guys.”

“Stop being dramatic, dork.” Ymir huffed, getting ready for the picture. Historia hadn’t let go of her hand, much to Ymir’s never ending relief.

“Okay, all the heroes are here,” the photographer said, getting the camera ready. “Make sure you get the poses just right. In three.”

Ymir looked down at Historia quirking her lip slightly.

“Two.”

Historia looked up at her, almost as if she sensed Ymir’s stare, and returned the smile. She really looked beautiful as Mercy, especially with her hair styled like that.

“One.”

Ymir managed to push the button before the camera flash went off, and was happy to note that both wings opened up without fuss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you found it enjoyable! Also, no idea how cosplaying works. Would love to someday, if that helps? And comments are welcomed here!


End file.
